kazfandomcom-20200213-history
Butter
Setting & time period The story is imaginary but refers to realistic cases that happen in real life, for a big part it takes place at an ordinary highschool. The story is set in the present day but also refers to a bit earlierer sometimes, it's a modern day story where fat people don't have as much popularity as fit or thin people who look like magazine models. Main characters Butter is the main character. He is a sixteen-year-old obese boy weighing around 423 pounds that struggles with difficulties in life. At school he is invisible but online he starts to get popular. He has been bullied troughout his whole school career. Anna is Butter's dream girl. Butter met her online with the mysterious nickname called 'saxman' ( because he plays a saxophone). Eventually she finds out who he is and she's very upset about the fact that he lied to her. Near the end they get closer to each other but in a friendly way, they'll never have a real relationship. Jeremy is one of Butter's bullies. He is also the one that caused Butter to have that nickname. 'Side characters' His parents; His father is a disabled person who can barely stand up. His mother is a very lovely and carrying mother as mothers are in general, she tries to make him eat healthier and indulging him with food at the same time. His music teacher tries to help him. Tucker is his only 'real' friend, he also fights obesity. He also tries to help him out. 'Plot' His classmates kept bullying him. He's getting sick of being bullied and decides to eat himself to death on an own created website stream on December 31th. When his classmates heard of the idea he suddenly began to get popular even though he knew everybody was faking it. People started to bet on his life whether he would do it or he won't. The only girlfriend he has is Anna, he met her online and she goes to the same school as Butter, she doesn't know it. The reason why she doesn't know it is because Butter never sent her a picture and told her it would be more romantic that way. Eventually he asks her out on a date on the same day he will overeat himself to death. But finally what will happen to Butter will he kill himself because he promised everybody or will he run away like a little girl and make the case worse than it was... 'Impressions' The book kind of touched me because I understand what the kid is going through and thing a like actually happen in real life very often. But I think Butter is over exaggerating with that overeating that will cause him to die. By murdering yourself you don't solve anything. The writer knew what she was talking about I think she did a great job with explaining how fake some people really are. Title book: Butter ///// Writer: Erin Jade Lange ///// Blogwriter: Fatih Öz 5EW